The Abandoned Twins
by Delta Master 29
Summary: Luna gets kicked out of her house bu her parents and Leo runs away. Luna gets bashed up preaty bad. Leo fails to save her so he goes under some depression. Will Luna and Leo Be okay? Rated M for Child Abuse.
1. The Finding

**This is my first story over 1000 words. Please enjoy. I do not own 5D's or Characters.**

* * *

"Get out of here you useless girl" a man yelled. Luna grabbed as many things as she could and Leo was in his room crying very bad. Her parents wanted her out the house and to never come back. Leo wanted to do something but he had been punched in the face by his dad trying to stand up to her sister, so he was basically hurt. Luna grabbed all the things she could including her duel board and ran out the door.

"And Never come back" Her mom yelled and Luna got on here d-board and left the tops. Luna was riding down the street of New Domino city. She came across this alleyway and decide to spend the night their. she saw a dumpster and decided to get in.

In the middle of the night back at the tops, the parents were asleep but Leo wasn't. He was packing things in a backpack that could help him survive, because he wanted to run away. He got a bunch of cloths and some food to eat and left. He got on his D board and left to see if he can find Luna.

* * *

_The next day_

Luna got out of the dumpster and notice two guys were their. the two guys started to walk to Luna. Luna started to run but their another 3 guys on the other side heading her way. She her back to the dumpster and the five guys surrounded her.

"Where you goin, little girl?" the man on the far right said.

"We just wanna talk" the man in the center said evilly then he started to throw a punch at Luna. the punch hit Luna in the stomic and then another in the rib, another in the knee cap and then when they were about to punch her head, Sirens started going off.

"Come out, this is Sector Security, Come out with your hands up" a megaphone with a mans voice said. The men surrounding Luna ran out of the ally way to see sector security guards and Trudge and Jack when they came out.

"How did you know they were her Jack" Trudge asked.

"I saw them out here an hour a go" Jack explained, Luckily they were still here." Trudge and the officers cuffed the men and put them in the back of the trunk. Jack got on his Duel Runner when was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice come out of the ally. Jack went down the ally way. He looked around.

"Must of been a rat" Jack said then when he turned around he saw Luna. "Luna are you okay?" Jack raced to her aid "Trudge call an ambulance, Luna's down here."

"What Luna!" Trudge yelled and raced down the alleyway. "Okay I'll call an ambulance."

Meanwhile, Leo just arrived at the ally way where Luna and Jack were.

"Hmm, I wonder what Jack is doing here" he asked then saw an ambulance pull up. Leo tried to see what was going on then he saw Jack carring Luna. Leo eyes widend and tears started to fall down his face and he fell down to the ground.

"I'm hopeless, I couldn't defend her and now I couldn't help her" Leo said and fell to the ground. Jack notice Leo and was shocked to see him her. Leo was crying and his entire vision started turn blurry then to black. The medical team raced to Leo and Luna took them to the Hospital. Jack called Yusei and Crow what had happen.

* * *

_At the Hospital_

Luna was getting treated for injuries and broken bones while Leo was lying down and breathing heavily. Jack, Crow, Yusei and Yusei Girlfriend Akiza were outside in the waiting room.

"So thats what happened" Jack explained.

"Well at least the kids are not dead" Crow explained then smiled "You did a good deed today" Crow finished. Yusei had his head down and Akiza was next to him. Yusei was worried about the twins and hoping they were alright and Akiza tried to comfort him. Then, the doctor came out.

"The twins are brave they are gonna pull through, but we have rung the parents, and they don't want them back" the doctor explained "So they will have to go in an orphanage. All eyes except for Yusei and Akiza were widened. Akiza and Yusei were thinking the same thing. Yusei stood up.

"Doctor, Me, Yusei Fudo and Akiza Insinki would like to adopt them" Yusei asked.

"I agree with this, We own a bed drome at my house and Yusei lives with me anyway, and we have 2 spare rooms" Akiza said after Yusei.

"Okay, But I need you to sign some papers" the doctor said and took them out of the waiting room into his office. they sat down.

"Now are you sure you want to take these children as your own?" the doctor asked.

"Of course, Me and Yusei have known these twins for about 2 years now" Akiza said "I would be happy and if my Boyfriend is too, then we will take them."

"Plus, I always wanted to be a dad" Yusei smiled.

"And I want to be a mother" Akiza added. The doctor smiled and he brought out the custody papers and Yusei and Akiza signed them. Then another doctor entered the office.

"Okay everything is done, she can be seen now" the other doctor said.

"Please come see Luna" the doctor said. They walked to the room that Luna was in and sitting up in her bed was Luna and she had a weak smile on her face. Yusei and Akiza ran to her and gave her a big hug and she gave one back.

"Guys, Why are you here?" Luna asked.

"Jack" Yusei smiled. Luna was surprised at what Yusei just said. She couldn't believe that Jack did something good for one. the the doctor came back in.

"The other one can now be seen" Doctor said. Luna gave a confused look at Yusei and Jack and Crow entered.

"Bye Luna We will be back soon" Akiza said and left the room with Yusei. When Yusei and Akiza got to Leo's room, Leo was awake and was crying.

"She's Dead, I couldn't do anything" Leo sulked. Yusei and Akiza came into the room and Leo looked up and looked at his sheets.

"Hey their" Yusei said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Akiza asked.

"No" Leo replied "Luna's Dead and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Leo, Luna is alive and recovering" Yusei explained, but Leo didn't belive him. So Yusei decided to go get the doctor to tell Leo the truth. He came back with the doctor and the doctor came beside Leo.

"Leo, the doctor will tell you whats going on" Yusei said calmly.

"Leo, your sister is fine and recovering good, so don't worry about it" the doctor said. Leo's sad face turned into a small smile but his eyes were watery. Leo laid down and breathed. The doctor notice a bruise on Leo's Face.

"Leo where did you get that bruise" asked the doctor.

"My dad on the night Luna was kicked out of the house, I tried to protect Luna but I got a bruise on my face" Leo explained "I am no use to her, I'm no hero"

"Leo..." Yusei said "You are her sister ain't you and you stuck up for her?" Leo then relised that he actually did something right and protected luna.

"Well lets take you to your sister" the doctor said. Leo nodded and got out of the bed.

Luna was talking to Jack and Crow and then she heard something.

"Luna..." said a familiar voice. Luna looked at the door and saw Yusei, Akiza and then her eyes widend as she saw her twin brother their. Her eyes started to water up and so did Leo's. Leo walked to the bed.

"Hey Sis" Leo said. Luna jumped and gave her brother a big hug and Leo hugged back. The gang all smiled to relive that the twins are now back together.

"Leo I thought you would of stayed home when I was kicked out" Luna asked.

"No way, I would never abandon my own sister" Leo explained. Luna looked upset that she would have to stay on the street.

"Whats wrong?" Leo asked.

"Will you abandon me agian?" Luna Questioned.

"Yes about that" Yusei explained "We have signed some paper and heard about the incident at the tops with your Parents and..."

"So um... Your both adopted" Akiza said.

"Who adopted us?" Leo asked.

"Me and Yusei" Akiza said.

"Welcome to the family" Yusei said while putting out his arms. Leo and Luna smiled and cried for tear for joy. They ran to Yusei and Akiza and gave them a big hug.

"Yusei and Akiza" Leo said.

"You mean Mom and Dad" Luna corrected.

"Yeah Guys?" Yusei said.

"Thank You" they both said.

That afternoon they were able to go to their new home and settle. Their home was decent, Leo was happy that they had a pool and a happy family. Luna was happy that she had a family to live with and had a brother that cared about her.

That night after dinner they watched TV for a bit and decided to go to bed early. They all went to bed and had a Quiet night. Luna was fast asleep when she heard the door open and she turned on her lamp. It was Leo and he had his hands behind his back.

"Hey Luna, You forgot something" Leo said. Leo brought his around to the front and reveled that it was her deck.

"Leo.., Thank you" Luna said and grabbed the deck.

"I knew it would come handy, like you can talk to Duel Spirits and stuff" Leo explained.

"Leo, you the best brother, anyone could have" Luna said and Gave a Leo a kiss on cheek. Leo covered his check, Luna had never done that before. He smiled.

"Luna, your the best sister anyone could have" Leo replied and they hugged.

"Now get some sleep, tomorrow we start our life as the Fudos" Leo said while leaving the room. Luna smiled and got back into bed and turned off the lamp. Leo left and went into his room and laid on his bed.

"Thank you Mom and Dad" Leo said, referring to Yusei and Akiza.

* * *

**I could continue but I want to get some reviews first.**


	2. Truths reveled and Shopping

**Here is the next chapter. Warning this chapter contains some incests.**

* * *

Luna woke up the next morning. she saw a shadow over her head. It was Akiza.

"You ready for your first day as Luna Fudo" Akiza asked as she smiled. Luna nodded. Akiza smiled. Akiza was wearing a pink and purple mid rif shirt and a white gown over her body. Luna was wearing her usually cloths from yesterday because she failed to get her Pajamas when she was kicked out. She would have gone topless but thats would of been too cold for her.

Meanwhile in Leo room, he was wearing no shirt but the same pants he would where with his usual cloths. He woke up and sat up from his bed. He put his shirt on and went to the living room. Yusei was in the living room in a white t-shirt and some black boxers.

"Morning Dad" Leo yawned.

"Morning Son" Yusei smiled and looked at Leo.

"Nice house by the way, I never got to tell you last night" Leo said.

"Don't tell me, tell that to Akiza" Yusei said "That would make her day." Just then Luna came out Luna and Akiza came out of the hallway.

"Akiza, nice house" Leo said.

"Thanks Leo, You made my day" Akiza replied. Leo gave Luna a hugg

"Good morning sun shine" Leo said. Luna giggled.

"Good morning Brother" Luna replied. They all went to the table and sat down for breakfast which was some Jam on toast, which would do.

"Luna, do you have any cloths?" Asked Yusei.

"I do, but like only 2 pairs of shirts and pants, this included.

"Well go put on the other pair of cloths and we will go out and buy you some more cloths" Akiza said "We could also get you some PJ's and a Bikini or swimsuit or something."

"sounds good" Luna said.

"What about you Leo?" Yusei asked.

"I got some cloths like about 5 pairs" Leo explained.

"Were gonna need more so, we'll go together and go and shop" Yusei asked "Like Father-Son and Mother-Daughter day."

"Thats perfect" Leo said. They both got changed and they raced to the door and waited for Yusei and Akiza. They both came out with their original cloths and locked up the house. They got into a car Yusei had bought and headed to the mall. they arrived at Domino Mall and went inside. they went their separate ways. The girls shopped for Cloths and the boys shopped for cloths then video games. When they meet up again they had lunch at a cafe.

"I won't order much" Leo said while he was behind the menu.

"Order what you want Leo" Yusei said.

"Nah, its okay, I don't want to be too much trouble" Leo said after. they ordered their food. Then it was time to leave for home. When they got home they Leo and Yusei got out the video games they bought.

"Boys, will never change" Akiza said. Luna nodded in agreement. That night Yusei and Leo were playing one of their new games and then somthing came out of Akiza mouth.

"Luna, Why were you kicked out anyway" Akiza asked. Luna put her head down and then Leo stood.

"Because, they thought that she was gonna use her Spirit powers to kill them" Leo explained "they always thought that she could call them to the real world and reek havic to the house and kill our parents." Akiza and Yusei were stunned.

"But only I can do that" Akiza said.

"True but they think different" Luna said sadly.

"Until two days ago, Luna was in her room talking to the duel spirits and our parents heard Luna and they raced to her room" Leo Explained "I was playing my Gameboy at the time but then I heard shouting, I ran to Luna's room and I saw lunas deck on the ground with her and she was grabbed by the neck by our mother, I raced to help but Dad grabbed me and punched me in the face and threw me back in my room, I started to call myself useless garbage then I heard dad saying to pack her things and get out."

Akiza and Yusei were stunned at this. Yusei went over to Leo and comfort him.

"I then fell asleep then woke up in the middle of the night, I walked to Lunas room to see if she was their, but she wasn't" Leo broke to them "So I gathered my things and headed out to find her, and I also took her deck."

"Then you found her unconscious in Jacks arms then u fainted and then we know the story from their" Yusei finished.

"Luna, It is impossible to call Duel Spirits to the real world unless you have psychic powers" Akiza said. Luna gave a smile. Leo also smiled.

"I just grateful to have good parents now like you two" She said and hugged her two new parents and they hugged back and Leo joined in.

"Well Back to the game, I have to beat Leo still" Yusei and jumped back down to the T.v.

"Not on my watch" Leo replied. After a while it was time for bed, Leo and Luna headed to their rooms.

"Goodnight My brother" Luna said while giving Leo a hug.

"Goodnight Luna" He replied. Leo entered his room and thought to himself.

"How come when Luna left the family at the tops, my sister was taken away, but when I saw her again, a hole new feeling started" Leo thought to himself "Could it be love?" Leo stared at the ceiling.

"Nah it can't be, that would be weird" Leo thought and fell asleep

In Lunas room, Luna was looking up to the ceiling too.

"When I left home, I felt like that my brother was gone" Luna thought "But when I saw him again, I started an entire new feeling for him, is it love?"

Luna eyes widened. She couldn't believe it, she was falling in love with her brother. She has to tell Akiza tomorrow.

* * *

**I think I was a bit incests at the end, but if you would like me to stop this story now, please let me know. Please Reveiw.**

**I am starting a new website on my fanfic were u can talk to fan fic writers and post storys on here related to Yu-Gi-Oh. Here is the link: **.com/


	3. Sundue anyone?

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten, just been playing on my mind lately.**

* * *

Luna woke up this morning with alot on her mind. Did she love Leo as more than a brother, like Boyfreind Girlfreind kind of thing. Then she heard the door open. It was Yusei, Holding what looked like a Screwdriver.

"Luna, you slept in" Yusei said. Luna looked at the clock next to her bed.

"8:00am?" Luna said. She got dressed in a hurry and raced to the living room. Leo was playing on the T.V and Akiza was in the laundry doing washing.

"I was gonna wake you up" Yusei said "But you already had woken up by the time I got to your room."

"Morning Luna" Leo said with a smile and went back to his game. Luna looked and she didn't notice she was blushing.

"Luna you hot?" Akiza asked.

"No why?" Luna replied.

"Well your face has gone red" She said. She notice a warm feeling on her face and she said she needed some water. Akiza got her some water and she drank it. But she had to lie, because if they found out, we would be seperated for ever.

"Better" Luna said to Akiza. Akiza smiled and went back to the washing. Luna had breakfast and sat with Leo.

"What ya playin" Luna asked.

"Driving Game" Leo replied with his eyes still on the screen. He was coming 5th place as she looked at the screen. Leo was passing the second corner and their another 4 cars ahead of him. After a while he was coming second place and their was only one card ahead of his. They were bumper to bumper as they were passing the final corner. Leo was sweeting as he was focasing.

"Man, his cute when he is serouis" Luna thought "Wait what am I thinking, now I'm saying his cute, somthing is wrong with me." Leo was racing towards the finish line. He focas on the finish line hoping to come first. He sped up pretty fast. It was toe to toe, The screen postion was flashing 1st to 2nd then back to 1st. They roared across the finish line and Leo came 1st.

"I did it!" He shouted and Yusei clapped behind and so did Akiza. Luna was smiling at Leo. She stood up and left the room.

She went into her room and crashed on the bed. After a while Akiza came in.

"Luna can I come in?" Akiza asked. She nodded and she closed the door after. Luna sat up from her bed and Akiza sat next to her.

"Luna are you okay?" Akiza asked concernd.

"No everythings fine" Luna said.

"Luna, I know you in love with your brother" Akiza said "More than a brother or a freind, like you love him."

"Yeah Akiza" Luna responded "I am in love with my own brother, You can disown me if you want." Akiza smiled.

"Hey its against the law to have sex with your brother and have babys, but you can still love him as much as you want" Akiza said and Patted my shoulder.

"Really, I can do that?" Luna asked.

"Sure of course" Akiza smiled "Its not illegal to be inlove with a family member like your brother." Luna smiled.

"Thank you Akiza" Luna said and gave her a hug "You made my day." The broke a hug and left the room.

Later that night, after a while, Leo had an idea.

"Who wants a sundue? Leo asked "I can make the best sundies in the world."

"Sorry Leo, That title belongs to me" Yusei replied.

"okay, how bout a contest on who can make the best sundue?" Leo replied back.

"Its on" Yusei Replied.

"We can be the judges" Luna pronounce's. Leo and Yusei nodded and they raced to the kitchen. After a few minutes, it was judging time. First up was Yusei. Yusei came out with 2 Banana Split with vanilla ice cream and nuts and sprinkles on top. The girls tool their bowls and started eating. Yusei stepped back. Then out came Leo with a banana split like Yusei only difference, Leo had presentation.

"Dam, I forgot that" Yusei thought. When Luna tasted, she felt like she was in hevean, she had never tasted Leo's Sundues before and she thought they sucked, but she actually enjoyed her taste. The girls came up with their desieions.

"Okay first Yusei" Luna said "Very well taste and combonation." Yusei smiled.

"But Bad presentation" Akiza said after. Yusei heart sunk.

"Leo, You had the same as Yusei but his was well presentated" Akiza said "So I think Leo wins."

"I've been beaten by a mere child" Yusei thought sadly. They had their sundues and the went to bed. Except Leo he went to bread.

"I said goto Bed Leo" Yusei said. Leo put the bread away and heads to bed. Before he opened the door he heard someone singing from his sister' room. It was luna.

"You, are my sunshine" Luna sang.

"Man she is cute when she singing and sleeping" Leo thought "Wait what am I thinking." Leo got into his blue pajamis and climbed into bed. He thought about luna and how he had a crush on her. Leo smiled.

"Theirs no law to loving your sister as more than a freind or sister." Leo thought and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Reveiw. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. Please Visit my website.**


	4. NOTICE!

**Hi their guys Del here.**

**yes I have changed my user name again. but I thought I all let you that don't worry I am still working on the story. But I am currently having a tough time on how to go with the next chapter. Um I thought I let you know that**

*Spoiler*

Leo and Luna are going to get naked in a future chapter, so if you don't want to see then I will put a warning on their for the chapter.

**End of Spoiler**

**btw I have put up a forum on the website so go check that out. So if you have somthing to say to me or just say hey then goto to my website to go and check that out. you can find that on my profile, so please check that out. **

**But unlike now that I have school, Social life and stuff I won't be able to update frequently. So I guess you will have to wait till when the next chapter comes. So yeah suffer. No don't I will try to get orgainised so I have time to do this. So yeah that's it. bye**


End file.
